


Living in Sin

by Alysandra



Series: Par l'enfer! [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysandra/pseuds/Alysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Située 3 ans après les évènements de "Slave to Love", "Living in Sin" est la dernière fin alternative de la série "Par l'enfer!" et a été écrite pour ceux qui ne peuvent choisir entre Angel et Spike après que l'on me fasse remarquer que "Slave to Love" laissait la porte ouverte à plusieurs fins possibles :)<br/>A noter que cette fin est beaucoup plus courte que les 2 autres et reprend le début de "Miracle".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est tiré de la chanson de Bon Jovi "Living in sin".

Voilà trois ans que Spike poursuivait Drusilla. Après avoir quitté Sunnydale et la femme qu’il aimait plus que la vie elle-même, il avait pisté Drusilla tout autour du monde. Chaque fois, elle lui échappait de peu. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n’y arriverait pas. Il allait la surprendre et mettre un terme aux souffrances qu’elle avait causées en voulant refaire de lui son compagnon. En s’alliant avec Darla et Riley, elle avait réussi à ôter tout pouvoir à sa puce, lui redonnant ainsi la possibilité d’agir comme un véritable vampire, mais elle avait également détruit le bonheur fragile qu’il avait construit avec Buffy. Fragile parce que sa condition de vampire, avec ou sans puce, lui permettrait de survivre à Buffy après la mort de celle-ci.   
  
Trois ans qu’il n’avait pas remis les pieds à Sunnydale, trois ans qu’il n’avait pas revu Buffy. Et puis de toutes façons, pour quoi faire? Il savait ce qui l’attendait s’il retournait là-bas. Il la trouverait certainement dans les bras d’Angel. La prophétie avait dû s’accomplir maintenant et tous deux rattrapaient le temps perdu. Buffy le croyait mort et c’était mieux ainsi. Elle était enfin heureuse, elle le méritait tant, quant à lui… lui… Il l’aimait toujours autant et fidèle à la promesse qu’il lui avait faite au tout début de leur relation, il n’avait plus jamais tué d’humains, ni même bu leur sang.   
  
Il avait consacré les trois dernières années à Drusilla. Dans la dernière bataille qui les avait opposés, Buffy avait tué Darla, Angel en avait fait de même avec Riley, réglant ainsi leurs comptes pour ce qu’ils leur avaient fait subir. Il ne restait plus que Spike et Drusilla…   
  
Mais ce soir, tout cela serait terminé et Spike pourrait se retirer loin de tout, loin de ses souvenirs et tenter d’oublier, de survivre. La piste l’avait conduit en Espagne, sur la côte méditerranéenne, près de Valence.   
  
Elle était là, pâle beauté debout sur son balcon, regardant le ciel, les bras tendus vers le firmament. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant le murmure des étoiles filantes. Les Dieux s’adressaient à elle et derrière ses grands yeux verts, son esprit dérangé voyait plus qu’une créature de la nuit n’aurait dû. Elle sourit doucement, les yeux clos et le visage levé vers le ciel.   
  
« Les étoiles m’ont dit que tu reviendrais, mon amour, » murmura-t-elle.   
  
Il sortit de l’ombre pour signaler sa présence. Il voulait juste la regarder. Il l’avait aimée, il l’avait aimée même avec sa folie.   
  
« Elles te l’ont dit, poussin? » demanda-t-il, admirant ses longs cheveux noirs   
  
« Oui, et elles m’ont aussi dit ce que tu venais faire, » lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.   
  
Elle était si belle que quelque fois, cela lui coupait le souffle. Si belle et si dangereuse.   
  
« Tu viens me libérer, mon Spike, n’est-ce pas? »   
  
« Oui, chaton. Spike vient te libérer, » dit-il en lui caressant la joue.   
  
Il la regarda s’agenouiller sur le sol du balcon. Sa déesse, sa princesse, la créature qui avait fait de lui ce qu’il était aujourd’hui. Ces yeux enchanteurs et ce corps si frêle. La femme qu’il avait adorée pendant plus de cent années. Il n’était plus comme elle et ne le souhaitait plus. Elle savait qu’il en aimait une autre. La Tueuse. La créature qu’il avait chassée pendant des centaines de jours et de nuits, maintenant il tuerait quiconque lui ferait du mal.   
  
« Je suis désolé, Dru, » murmura-t-il.   
  
Lentement, il approcha la pièce de bois meurtrière de son cœur. Elle savait ce qu’il allait faire et n’avait pas envie de lutter.   
  
_‘A quoi bon? Mademoiselle Edith l’avait prévenue… son tendre amour ne lui reviendrait pas… Spike ne l’aimerait plus jamais… et une éternité sans lui n’était vraiment pas amusante.’  
_  
Quand la poussière retomba sur ses chaussures, il laissa couler une larme. Une larme pour toutes les nuits passées à chasser, pour toutes celles passées à s’aimer, pour toutes leurs aventures.   
  
Mais il savait que s’il la laissait vivre, elle s’en prendrait à nouveau à lui, ou à la Tueuse. Il devait prévenir cela, ne pas le laisser arriver. Il connaissait son ancien amour et savait de quoi elle était capable.   
  
Le vent se leva, éparpillant les poussières dans la nuit, les mélangeant aux étoiles pendant qu’elles lui murmuraient des adieux.   
  
Il tourna le dos à son ancienne vie et s’enfonça dans la nuit.   
  
…   
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Spike regagna le continent américain. D’Espagne, il avait voyagé clandestinement à bord d’un cargo à destination de New York. Puis, sur place, il avait récupéré sa vieille DeSoto chez un ami, vampire comme lui. Enfin, il avait traversé les différents états jusqu’à San Francisco, conduisant la nuit et se protégeant des rayons du soleil le jour.   
  
En arrivant dans la ville qui lui avait servi de refuge pendant quelques mois, des années plus tôt, Spike sentit la fatigue l’envahir. La tension qui l’habitait depuis trois ans semblait enfin avoir disparu. Il avisa un immeuble abandonné, y pénétra et s’installa sur un vieux matelas qui sentait le moisi. A peine eût-il fermé les yeux que l’image de Buffy s’imposa à lui. Il rouvrit les paupières en soupirant.   
  
_‘Par l’Enfer! Elle lui manquait toujours autant!’  
_  
Il avait pensé qu’avec tout ce temps passé loin d’elle, la douleur serait moins forte. Mais il n’en était rien. En ce concentrant un peu, il arrivait même à entendre le son de sa voix, à sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts et l’odeur de vanille qui se dégageait d’elle.   
  
« Buffy… » murmura-t-il.   
  
Il se demanda ce qu’elle pouvait faire en ce moment. L’aube allait se lever et elle devait certainement dormir.   
  
_‘Fais de doux rêves, amour.’_  
  
Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et s’assoupit.   
  
…   
  
Buffy se tournait et se retournait dans son lit à la recherche du sommeil. Autour d’elle tout était calme. Après leur patrouille, Angel venait d’aller se coucher dans la chambre voisine et ceci, malgré le fait qu’il soit redevenu humain et qu’ils aient recommencé leur histoire, quelques mois plus tôt. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps, l’un comme l’autre. Angel savourait pleinement sa nouvelle vie et avait confié les rennes de son agence de Los Angeles à Lindsey et Cordelia, qui étaient mariés depuis peu. Wesley et Gunn les aidaient, ainsi que Faith qui venait tout juste de sortir de prison. Quant à Buffy, le souvenir de Spike, bien que moins intense, était toujours présent. Elle avait fait réparer le fermoir de la chaîne en argent qu’elle lui avait offert et portait constamment celle-ci autour de son cou.   
  
Buffy aimait Angel. Elle l’avait toujours aimé. Elle ne pouvait pas faire une croix sur l’amour qu’ils avaient partagé, sur l’amour fou qu’ils éprouveraient toujours l’un pour l’autre.   
  
Mais Spike lui manquait cruellement et elle espérait son retour à Sunnydale. Elle savait qu’il n’était pas mort. Angel le lui avait appris immédiatement après lui avoir annoncé qu’il était redevenu humain. Avant d’entamer une relation d’amour durable avec elle, il souhaitait que leur histoire reprenne sur des bases solides d’où les secrets seraient bannis.   
  
Buffy avait voulu partir à sa recherche, mais Angel l’en avait dissuadé, arguant que Spike reviendrait dès qu’il en aurait fini avec son passé. Il en était convaincu. Buffy avait alors pris son mal en patience et s’était concentrée sur les souvenirs qu’elle avait avec lui: les Cyclopes, le karaoké et toutes les fois où ils avaient fait l’amour.   
  
Elle s’était ainsi rendue compte qu’elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Elle les aimait tous les deux. Angel et Spike.   
  
Sur cette dernière pensée évidente, elle s’endormit enfin.   
  
…   
  
Angel entendait Buffy s’agiter dans son lit. Il était épuisé par ces longues nuits qu’ils passaient à chasser mais il tenait à l’aider dans sa mission de Tueuse. Un sort concocté par Willow et Tara lui avaient permis de retrouver la force qu’il avait quand il était vampire. Il pouvait ainsi aider Buffy dans sa lutte contre les forces du mal. Cependant, il restait un humain et comme tout humain, il avait besoin de repos pour être en pleine forme.   
  
Buffy. Il l’aimait à la folie et aurait été prêt à tout pour la garder près de lui. Il aurait même consenti à la partager avec Spike si elle le lui avait demandé. Un jour, cela arriverait et il savait d’avance qu’il accepterait.   
  
Avant cela, il allait continuer à la réveiller le matin avec son jus d’oranges et ses céréales. Il allait continuer à la consoler quand elle en aurait besoin. Il allait continuer à lui faire l’amour chaque fois qu’elle le désirerait.   
  
Le calme était revenu dans la chambre voisine et il sentit le sommeil le gagner aussi.   
  
…   
  
Le décor se mit en place autour de Buffy. Elle reconnut le lieu où elle se trouvait, un lieu dans lequel elle n’était pas venue depuis trois ans. L’Initiative. La grotte où ils avaient combattu Darla, Drusilla et Riley.   
  
Un lit, paré de draps de soie violette, trônait en son centre. A côté, sur une petite table, étaient posées trois flûtes en cristal et une bouteille de champagne, au frais dans un seau. Un glissement de pas la fit sursauter. Un instant plus tard, Angel était devant elle, irréel, la caressant du regard.   
  
« J’espérais que tu viendrais, » lui dit-il en l’étreignant.   
  
Buffy lui sourit.   
  
« Je suis là, » répondit-elle.   
  
Il lui sourit en retour. Pas un mot de plus ne fut prononcé et pourtant, ils savaient l’un comme l’autre ce qui allait se passer. Le désir se reflétait dans leurs yeux.   
  
Angel caressa délicatement les épaules de Buffy puis détacha d’une main le lien qui retenait sa robe. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol dans un bruissement léger. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille et l’embrassa passionnément pendant de délicieuses secondes. Puis, sa bouche descendit lentement vers ses seins, semant au passage une multitude de baisers sur sa joue, le lobe de son oreille et son cou. Après l’avoir aidée à s’allonger sur le lit, Angel prit un glaçon dans le seau à champagne et le promena sur la poitrine de Buffy, léchant de temps en temps les gouttes d’eau que laissait, en fondant, le petit morceau de glace sur la peau de la Tueuse.   
  
Les yeux mi-clos, la tête rejetée en arrière, son souffle s’accéléra lorsqu’elle sentit la pointe de ses seins durcir et se tendre en une suprême offrande. Buffy suivait en pensée le chemin froid du glaçon et le désir la submergea.   
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux pour implorer Angel de lui faire l’amour… et ne fut pas surprise de voir Spike penché sur elle, ses doigts ayant remplacé le glaçon depuis longtemps. Angel s’était installé dans un fauteuil de cuir, en face du lit.   
  
Rien dans cette situation ne l’étonnait. Buffy savait depuis longtemps déjà qu’elle aimait Spike et Angel et l’évidence de l’amour qu’ils partageaient tous les trois, se lisait dans leurs yeux émerveillés.   
  
« Nous devrions faire ça plus souvent, » souffla Spike, alors que Buffy lui ôtait son pantalon.   
  
Elle lui sourit.   
  
« Nous pourrions si tu te décidais à rentrer… »   
  
« Laisse-moi te faire l’amour, » lui murmura-t-il tendrement à l’oreille.   
  
Le vampire l’embrassa et ses mains glacées calmèrent un peu le feu qui embrasait le corps de Buffy. Elle les sentit glisser sur ses hanches, emprisonner ses fesses et enfin lui ôter son slip. Elle gémit doucement et planta ses ongles dans son dos, quand les doigts délicats explorèrent ses plis, caressèrent son intimité, provoquant des vagues de plaisir dans tout son corps, la faisant frissonner. Elle gémit encore lorsqu’une bouche brûlante s’empara de la pointe de l’un de ses seins: Angel les avait rejoints après s’être déshabillé.   
  
« Tu aimes? »   
  
« Beaucoup, » répondit-elle.   
  
« Laisse-toi faire… Tu sais que tu n’as rien à craindre… »   
  
« Je sais que je n’ai rien à craindre, » répéta-t-elle… « Tant que je suis avec vous deux… »   
  
Tour à tour leurs caresses se firent plus précises. Spike gémissait aussi et se pressait contre sa cuisse pendant que ses doigts continuaient à aller et venir en elle. Buffy sentit bientôt la houle du plaisir les submerger et elle les invita à passer à l’acte…   
  
Les minutes s’écoulèrent lentement. Soudain, dans le calme de la nuit, des cris résonnèrent lorsque leur plaisir commun atteint son paroxysme.   
  
Comblés, ils s’endormirent enlacés sur le lit, Angel et Spike entourant Buffy…   
  
…   
  
Buffy se réveilla, essoufflée, dans sa chambre. Se calant contre les oreillers, elle s’assit dans son lit, rassasiée et reposée, comme si elle avait réellement fait l’amour pendant des heures. Dans la chambre voisine, elle entendit Angel se lever, ouvrir sa porte puis venir frapper à la sienne.   
  
« Entre, Angel. »   
  
L’ancien vampire s’approcha lentement et s’assit sur le bord du lit.   
  
« Tu as fait ce rêve, toi aussi, n’est-ce pas? » demanda Buffy.   
  
« Oui. »   
  
« Et… qu’en penses-tu? »   
  
« Qu’il n’y a rien que je ne ferais pour toi. »   
  
« Tu crois que…? »   
  
« Oui… il a fait le même. »   
  
…   
  
**Epilogue**  
  
La nuit suivante, Spike se rendit à Sunnydale. Il voulait revoir Buffy et le rêve de la nuit précédente y était pour beaucoup. Il pénétra dans la grotte et aperçut une lumière vacillante qui se dégageait de la salle. En entrant, il vit que des dizaines de bougies brillaient un peu partout dans la pièce, éclairant un lit identique à celui du rêve ainsi que du champagne et trois coupes en cristal.   
  
Soudain, il entendit un bruit et son regard se tourna vers un coin sombre. Lentement, Buffy sortit de l’ombre, suivie par Angel.   
  
Spike la détailla alors qu’elle s’approchait de lui. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son magnifique visage sur lequel il pouvait lire l’intense émotion qui régnait en elle, alors qu’elle le retrouvait enfin. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu’elle contenait difficilement et ses lèvres entrouvertes ébauchaient un sourire. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, un peu transparente, qui flottait autour d’elle. On aurait dit une apparition.   
  
« Nous t’attendions… »

**Fin.**


End file.
